


Begging

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Advice, Begging, Cookies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh confronts Jack about something curious he's witnessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

"Well, Collins? Out with it."

"Uh, Sir ... I'm afraid it might be too ..."

"Out with it, Collins. You haven't been yourself for the whole day here already, and people will be counting on your diligence. Now tell me what's the trouble and we can get this all sorted out."

"I'm a little confused ... a little ... I-I'm confused, Sir. About something I saw the other day."

"Uh huh. And what was that?"

"You and ... M-Miss Fisher ... Sir."

Jack paused carefully. "What did you see?"

"I uh ... I've never seen anything like it, and I ... I can't shake it from my head, Sir."

Then Jack remembered what sight Collins might have seen and dropped his forehead into his hand with an embarrassed smile to gather his thoughts. Collins went on.

"I ... saw Miss Fisher there ... talking with you ... and umm ... she was ... she was ..."

"Asking me for something?" Jack insinuated with as plain and cold an expression as he could manage, making sure to keep himself covered by the desk at the very memory.

"Uh ... y-yes, Sir." It was probably best not to correct his boss that Phryne had been BEGGING, in fact. "Yes ... she was asking for something."

"And why is this troubling you?" Jack asked, trying to get to the bottom of the matter as quickly as possible to distinguish their combined discomfort with the subject matter: a particular lady detective begging for sex.

"I ... have never understood a man to ... well ... I was always told that women are very shy and careful and gentle ... and it's more or less their job to ..."

"To ...?" Jack asked, suddenly willing to make Hugh feel uncomfortable on a subject he SHOULD very well be made to question. Women were dainty little things? Certainly Hugh couldn't think that of Phryne - of all people.

"To ... you know."

"I'm afraid I don't, Constable," Jack answered, making a point to show Hugh that not all men felt that women were sexually vulnerable.

"To ..."

Jack put his hands on his hips, waiting.

"To ... decide. To allow the advances ... or not."

"Well as I'm sure you saw ... that's not always the case," Jack answered, blinking to clear the amusement from his eyes before he looked at Hugh again.

As far as Hugh understood and knew from experience, a man was always ready and willing. But Jack appeared to be different. It was difficult to understand. "You told her it ... wasn't the time?"

Jack nodded: "Because it wasn't the time."

"Right ..." but Hugh didn't seem any more satisfied with the answers.

"Hugh ... let me speak to you for a moment as one friend to another."

Hugh was alert to the proposal - all ears.

"A gentleman is a man who has principles of his own regardless of temptations, and a man who knows exactly how to ... unravel his companion, if you will. Time and patience often yield the best results. Having your partner come to you."

Hugh was looking at him wide-eyed. "But she was willing to-"

"And let us not talk about this again at the office," Jack corrected, standing at last to walk over to his office door, open it, and look back down to Hugh. "Nor ... anywhere else, for that matter. Not that you heard my conversation with Miss Fisher anyway ... did you?"

"No, not a word, Sir," Hugh answered with a stutter, understanding that his listening in would be forgiven if he would keep it to himself. But as he went to leave the office, Jack kept him back for another moment by a grip on his arm.

"I'm not saying I would ever ignore a woman ... but sometimes making them wait is what they want. Do you understand, Hugh?"

"I ... think I do, Sir."

"Great."

Two days later, Jack overheard Dot at Wardlow, coming down the stairs with Phryne at her side: "Hugh says he can't see me till next week."

Jack kept his smile to himself at the misunderstanding of his officer, and wiped away any trace of humor with the palm of his hand to clear his throat and stand with his hands on his hips at the bottom of the staircase.

"That doesn't sound like Hugh - is he that busy, Jack?" Phryne asked plainly, catching a small grin of a private matter as she walked right past him into the kitchen with Dot. "You know, dear Dot ... if a man makes you wait, it's really best to teach him a lesson."

"A lesson, Miss?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the memory of how Phryne had tormented him days ago - after she had begged and he'd dismissed her need. She had brought him close to release a number of times before eventually allowing his climax.

"A lesson," Phryne concluded - her voice still bellowing out into the foyer where Jack chuckled down to his shoes. He did so enjoy the strange and fantastic relationship he had with the spectacularly amusing Miss Fisher. "No baking that man cookies if he can't appreciate your needs."

"But he'll be expecting them ...?" Dot started, prompting Jack to grab his hat in order to head out and straighten Hugh's confusion.

He was halfway to the door when he heard Phryne's open, infectious laugh.

"It isn't a proper lesson without consequence! Hit him where it hurts!"

Jack thought of that all the way to the station, and how Phryne might receive a consequence of her own that night.


End file.
